


I just want to see you smile.

by MidnightFanfics



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bullying, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Insecurities, Lila Rossi Lies, Slight mention of harm, protective chat blanc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFanfics/pseuds/MidnightFanfics
Summary: Lila Rossi decides to bully Marinette about siding and being in love with a monster.Chat Blanc knew he should’ve tore that girl to pieces when he had the chance. No one hurts his Princess and gets away with unharmed.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980982
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	I just want to see you smile.

Chat Blanc stood watching on a few rooftops away from the school, Collège Françoise Dupont. His bright blue eyes scanning the students running around in the courtyard of the school, searching for one person in particular. 

A flash of midnight blue swam in his sharp cat-like vision and his eyes narrowed, they followed the girl into the locker room. 

Not too far behind was none other than the infamous Lila Rossi.

Chat Blanc sneered. He hated that snake-eyed girl. 

He hurt his precious princess one more time then he allowed, Chat Blanc only had one reason for not ripping the wrench to pieces. That reason was none other than sweet, sweet Marinette.

A little smile tugged on his lips, that girl was strange when they first met. He knew that for a fact. Though, he also knew it was a good kind of strange. 

Chat Blanc’s heart still tingled with the memory of their first meeting. Long ago had he realized what it ment, but he would never want to be parted away from his princess. 

So he made it his job to act completely oblivious to all the cute stunts she’d do in the privacy of her bedroom and midnight rooftop picnics. Maybe Chat Blanc needed a new brain, his current one was making his chest feel way too tight for comfort. 

His eyes scanned the heavy doors of the locker room again. It would normally take Marinette a few minutes to do what she needed at her locker, and she’d come out. Go to her balcony and greet him with a small smile. 

Chat Blanc frowned. It had been nearly ten minutes, his pure white leather claw clicked against the roof. 

What in the world was taking so long for Marinette to come out of that god awful locker room? He wanted his afternoon, officially scheduled, game-marathon. With the added bonus of pastries. 

His blue eyes closed in irritation. Marinette better hurry up, he hated waiting. 

**______________**

Lila smirked at the bluenette back up against the wall in front of her, taking the necklace she had snatched from her neck earlier that day and dropping it to the floor. It made a high sound when it made contact with the ground. 

The brunette looked at it with disinterest, letting her thick brown heel smash it with easy. “See, Little Miss Monster? I acted without hesitation. Do you need another demonstration?”

Marinette stood her ground, “Another demonstration won’t scare me Lila, in fact, that necklace you just broke would make someone I know pretty angry.” 

Lila scoffed, “Who? Blue-eyed monster? He won't touch me. I’ve given you leanway this last school year. I’m warning you, last chance Dupain-Cheng.” 

The bluenette sighed and shook her head, “You’re really never going to change, are you Lila?” 

Green snake looking eyes rolled in their sockets, she sighed wistfully. “Oh, Marinette. I have nothing I need to change. Everyone seems to like me for me, I don’t see why I should change if they like me.” 

Marinette frowned, “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because you're manipulating them? How about the lying, slander maybe? You’re going to get the karma you deserve, one day. I hope you know that.” 

Lila shrugged, “A little karma has never stopped me.” 

“I wish you hadn’t lied, everyone would have still liked you if you told the truth.” Marinette responded truthfully.

“I know, but where's the fun in that?” Lila grinned. “Have you always been this ignorant? Really, you’re barely even a threat. You're insignificant in so many ways, they already hate you for siding with a monster. I’m just happy you made it easier for me.” 

Marinette stood up straighter, eyes alight with fury. “He’s not a monster!” 

Lila raised a brow, a smirk coming to her face. “Oh no, don’t tell me sweet little innocent Marinette has a crush on him?” 

Her cheeks flared with color, but she was still fuming at Lila’s statement. “He’s nothing but sweet! Chat Blanc gets lonely and does some horrible things as a result. I mean, you do the same. Except he actually has a heart.”

The liar scowled at her, “Oh. I get it, your little monster friend is just some stupid kid that didn’t get what he wanted? What was it again…” Lila tapped her chin mockingly. “Ah. Man, it slipped my mind.” 

She stepped closer to Marinette, a glint clear in her eyes. 

“Your friends with a monster, Marinette.” Lila started sweetly. 

Marinette took another step back, unsure of where this is going. “He’s not a monster, Lila.” 

The brunette sighs and puts her hand gently on Marinette’s cheek. “Maybe you’ll just need to see sense.” 

A harsh tug was delivered to an innocent patch of midnight blue hair. Tears welled up in Marinette’s eyes at the pain. 

Lila laughed and pulled harder, spinning with full force to throw Marinette head first into the stall door closest to them. She stood over the bluenette and pressed her heel against her ankle, twisting it painfully and watched as Marinette let out a whimper of protest. 

“I’ll let you in on a little secret, Marinette.” Lila said while bending down, both of her hands grabbing on the grey, pint-dotted collar of the bluenette’s jacket. Her face is close to Marinette’s as she whispers, “Monsters never change.” 

Lila threw her down, tilting her head. “They never will change for someone as pathetic as you. I hope you understand I do this for you out of pure enemy-love, he isn’t your friend.” 

Lila smirked once again, “I’ve taken all of those away from you. And Chat Blanc? He’s nothing more than someone using you for free food. Free labor.” The brunette leaned close to her again.

She softly put her hands to both of Marinette’s cheeks, the bluenette flinched back but it only hit the metal door of the stall. The trob went through her head with a full-blast worth of pain.

Thumbs gently went over her checks and Lila smiled sweetly, whispering. “He doesn’t care about you.” 

One of her hands dropped from Marinette’s face. “He’ll never even love you.” 

Satisfied, Lila patted Marinette’s cheek and turned out of the bathroom. The door swinging shut in silence. 

Marinette finally let out a sob. 

**______________  
**

School had been out for nearly three hours, Chat Blanc watched as they all emptied out of the school. His eyes scanning over each and every student twice to search for her face, familiar bluebell eyes shining. None of them even came close to what Marinette looked like. 

Marinette never came out of the locker room. 

But one smiling Lila Rossi did. 

Chat Blanc knew something was wrong when everyone had left. Marinette was still in there, and Chat Blanc was going to figure out why. 

Getting down from his perch on the rooftop, he stretched his limbs for the jump. The leap wasn’t that hard, but it did take a few rooftops to get there. Jumping down from the top of the wall, Chat Blanc walked over to the locker room door. 

It swung open with easy. The fading sunlight was weakling beating through the windows in the locker room, dust particles obvious in the air to give the room a homey looking glow. Chat Blanc knew of it more like a trick of the mind. 

Shaking his head, his ice blue orbs were drawn to the girl’s bathroom that was past some lockers. The door was shut, but Chat Blanc could hear the sound of a girl crying. 

Marinette crying, actually. 

His blood boiled. 

Chat Blanc made his way over to the bathroom, opening the door to be greeted with the sight of Marinette trembling. Holding remnants of the birthday present he had given her, it looked smashed into pieces. 

Chat Blanc got down on one knee in front of her, Marinette looked up at him. Her teary bluebell orbs looked like something had shattered the natural light to them. His heart tightened again and stomach turned with anger. 

“What happened, Princess?” His white claw came up to trace a few tears away. 

Marinette took in a shaky breath, “L-Lila.” 

His eyes darkened. Of course it was that insolent little brat of a girl, he should’ve dealt with her ages ago. Chat Blanc should’ve listened to his gut. 

Sitting down completely, Chat Blanc pulled the shaking girl into his lap carefully. His hands rubbing soothing motions onto her back and running through her hair gently. 

Marinette winced slightly at the pressing of her head, but didn’t comment. 

“What did she do to you?” He asked carefully, Chat Blanc’s arms wrapped around her a bit more possessively. Protective instincts that were buried deep showing without resistance. 

Marinette gulped, looking away from him with a crestfallen face. “N-Nothing. Don’t worry about it.” 

Chat Blanc glared down at the girl, her eyes looking at his and seemed to make her lip tremble from the urge to let it out. 

“Marinette.” He warned. 

Marinette gave in and leaned her cheek against his shoulder, breathing carefully. “She...told me t-that… t-that you hated me. How you wouldn’t be able to like someone as pathetic as me…” 

Marinette took in a pained breath, voice cracking. “S-She’s right. I’m just a nobody. I’m just a nuisance to you, aren’t I?”

Chat Blanc growled lowly. “Shut up.” 

The bluenette flinched, going to try and move out of his lap. He held on tighter. 

“Don’t talk about yourself like that.” Chat Blanc pleaded, his ice blue eyes looking down to hers. Searching for an answer to an unspoken question. 

Marinette hesitated, “W-What? W-Why not?” 

He sighed, letting a hand trail to her cheek. “You're my everything, Princess. I don’t think it would do you any good of trying to talk bad about my favorite thing.” 

The girl in his lap flushed, stuttering. “Y-You don’t mean that, right?” 

Chat Blanc stared at her for a moment. “Every word.”

Marinette gave him a teary smile, it shone so brightly that it hurt. “S-So...You love me?” 

The white haired boy hummed, “I thought it was obvious, Princess.”

If even possible, her smile just got bigger. Leaning forward, Marinette laid a kiss on his lips. Her gloss left itself behind on his lips as he stared down in amazement. She laid her head back on his shoulder, “I love you too.” 

Chat Blanc held her tighter, a smile tugging it’s way to his lips. His eyes lingered on that perfect smile again. 

He would watch the world burn from his own hands if it’d mean she’d always smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Chat Blanc: *Glaring at the lair with burning hatred* You fucking hurt her. 
> 
> Lila: *scoffs* Why should I care? She’s no one of importance to me. 
> 
> Chat Blanc: *grabs her by the collar of her shirt, growling lowly* If you lay another filthy finger on Marinette, I will hunt you down. 
> 
> Lila: *gulps* Y-You wouldn’t hurt me. My moms a diplomat! Yo-You’d be hunted by police. 
> 
> Chat Blanc: *leans closer and sneers* and I. Will. Kill. You. *drops her* For your sake, I would go ahead and start running. 
> 
> Lila: *steps back* w-what do you mean? 
> 
> Chat Blanc: *grins with a pleased satisfaction in his eyes* I never told you I wouldn’t hurt you. 
> 
> Lila: You wouldn’t! 
> 
> Chat Blanc: Run. Let me have the thrill of the chase. 
> 
> I know that was pretty bad and what-not, but I hope you liked the story. I did it at like midnight and was really tired. I hope you read some of my other works in the future. Have a good day/night!


End file.
